


Just a touch of your love is enough

by Mikaeru



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru
Summary: Comincia con uno sguardo, fili oro e blu che si intrecciano attorno ai polsi, si incastrano tra le vene, quando il tempo ancora non era neppure un'idea. (just a bit of good ol' fluff, really)





	Just a touch of your love is enough

Sono le piccole cose, ovviamente sono le piccole cose, perché sono quelle che si infiltrano nelle fughe delle piastrelle, goccia dopo goccia dopo goccia. Comincia con uno sguardo, fili oro e blu che si intrecciano attorno ai polsi, si incastrano tra le vene, quando il tempo ancora non era neppure un'idea; e continua quando i calendari esistono e di nuovo si incontrano sotto la pioggia, ma è Crowley (non più Crawley) ad aprire un ombrello, questa volta, per evitare il modo sconveniente in cui il vestito di Aziraphale si appiccicherebbe al seno e al ventre, e continua quando lo trova perduto in un bosco e lo porta fuori a cavallo, e continua quando Aziraphale lo trova troppo ubriaco per stare in piedi e lo porta a casa – non a casa propria, ovviamente, ma nell'appartamento di Crowley che trova infinitamente accogliente – no, non è così, perché in fondo sono nemici, e come tali si devono comportare. Comincia con parole che significano tutt'altro e continua con parole che significato tutt'altro, ma qualcosa di più preciso.  
  
È Crowley che secca tutte le boccette di inchiostro nel giro di trenta chilometri ed è costretto a cavalcare fino alla casa di Aziraphale per chiedergli di andare a prendere una birra assieme. È Aziraphale che copre le spalle di Crowley con la propria giacca, una volta che un uomo gliel'ha strappata di dosso. (“Affare mio, angelo, l'ho terrorizzato prima di tentarlo; agli uomini non piacciono i serpenti.”) È Aziraphale che impara ad acconciare i capelli, quando si ritrovano a vivere assieme per una settimana, e il lavoro gli piace così tanto che per dieci anni si ritrova a fare l'acconciatore per donne. È Crowley che trattiene un sospiro ogni volta che gli sfiora il collo, che gli arriccia una ciocca di capelli attorno all'orecchio.  
  
È Crowley che sbaraglia ogni pretendente di Aziraphale, che ha le gote tonde e rosse come mele tentatrici, e lui vorrebbe morderle; ballano per un tempo infinito, con la scusa che quegli uomini litigheranno fra loro fino a sfidarsi a duello. (“Tranquillo, angelo, nessuno morirà, me ne assicurerò io, farò da giudice.”) È Aziraphale che gli spiega la differenza fra il gorgonzola e il formaggio muffito e sorride davanti alla sua fascinazione per la creme bruleé e il soufflé e quelle piccole torte di cioccolato col ripieno fondente, ed è Aziraphale che gli spiega che gli angeli non ballano, però sanno cantare, e Crowley la sua voce la vorrebbe imbottigliare. È Aziraphale che gli propone di farsi fare le prime foto, prima in versione femminile e poi in versione maschile, ma sempre assieme. Un paio vengono mosse, ma entrambi le conservano tutte, Aziraphale in fondo a Il ritratto di Dorian Gray e Crowley dentro una copia autografata di A Night at the Opera.  
  
È Aziraphale che gli tiene una mano sulla curva del fondoschiena, appena sopra le fossette di Venere, quando sta entrando nella libreria, e Crowley rabbrividisce e si mordicchia la lingua, perché Aziraphale è il primo a toccarlo, a toccarlo davvero con l'intenzione di farlo, non perché sia capitato, ma perché vuole annullare la distanza fra i loro corpi, perché è diventata insopportabile; è Crowley che gli tiene aperta la porta del Ritz, e dell'Unicorn, e di quel piccolo posticino ancora senza nome che fa il pollo al curry più buono che abbiano mai mangiato al di fuori di Nuova Delhi (Crowley adora l'aria losca di questo posto, con i poster di donne indiane attaccate con lo scotch e gli angoli giù usurati, come se fosse stato staccato troppe volte; Aziraphale evita sempre di guardare, preferendo concentrarsi sull'odore pieno del curry che, se non avesse un miracolo sempre a portata di dito, lo seguirebbe per giorni attaccato al cappotto); è Crowley che “Angelo, ho trovato in sconto quelle doughnuts al caramello salato di Waitrose che adori e non trovi mai, ne ho prese dieci, pensi ti basteranno?”; è Aziraphale che “Crowley, caro, ho fatto riaccordare il violino, pensi di potermi suonare qualcosa stasera, dopo cena? È tanto che non ti sento, mi farebbe così tanto piacere”; è Crowley che “Questa pianta non ne vuole sapere di crescere come dico io, credo tu l'abbia viziata troppo, ora è responsabilità tua, e vedi che venga su rigogliosa, o potresti fare la stessa fine delle altre anche tu”; è Aziraphale che “Oh, Crowley, vieni dentro, fa troppo freddo, le piante non hanno bisogno che tu stia loro dietro tutto il tempo, vieni dentro, c'è la cioccolata che ti aspetta”; è Crowley che “Angelo, stasera rifanno The good place dall'inizio, vuoi guardarlo con me? Non reciterò le battute a memoria questa volta, lo giuro”; è Aziraphale che “Grazie per avermi accompagnato, so che le mostre di libri ti annoiano terribilmente, sei stato tremendamente caro”.  
  
È Crowley che, quando Aziraphale si scotta con il bollitore del tè, distratto da un pensiero volante non meglio specificato, gli prende subito la mano per baciarla e, quando se ne rende conto, si giustifica dicendo che è una vecchia routine acquisita quando Warlock era piccolo e si scottava con niente. È nei granelli di zucchero che raccoglie dalla sua guancia col pollice e che lecca via senza guardarlo, o potrebbe esplodere. (e allora perché lo fa? Ormai ha smesso di chiederselo, perché ciò che compie intorno ad Aziraphale non sempre ha senso, anzi quasi mai lo ha) (forse è perché lo zucchero ha un gusto più dolce, se ha toccato la pelle di Aziraphale, un retrogusto che ricorda vagamente fosse nell'aria, in Paradiso, ed è l'unico ricordo che non gli contorce lo stomaco quando gli attraversa il cervello, rapido come una freccia.)  
  
È Crowley che si assicura di mettergli in disordine i libri, ma in maniera sottile, quasi insospettabile, se non avesse a che fare con un essere sovrannaturale; è Aziraphale che gli scambia i lacci delle scarpe tra loro, che gli nasconde la cravatta, ma che poi gliela mette a posto per bene quando se l'è sistemata storta per la fretta e il nervoso; è Crowley che gli raddrizza il farfallino, che gli fa notare quale stia meglio con quella particolare sfumatura di azzurro della camicia. (e quella punta precisa dei suoi occhi, ma questo non lo dice.) È Aziraphale che lo sgrida quando ruba qualcosa per lui (“Ma è Amazon, angelo, è legittimo, è un'invenzione dei miei, non puoi dirmi che ho fatto male ad andare contro l'inferno!”) ed è Crowley che se ne infischia, perché in realtà Aziraphale quel vino lo desiderava moltissimo, più di compiacere il Paradiso. È Aziraphale che ha sempre con sé una Reese's Peanut Butter Cup perché da quando le hanno inventate nel 1928 Crowley non le ha più abbandonate, ed è Crowley che ha sempre un segnalibro a portata di mano, ed è Crowley che gli lascia la punta di cioccolato del gelato quando sono in Italia, ed è Aziraphale che sta imparando a memoria le sue canzoni preferite per cantargliele piano di notte, anche se trova bizzarro come un demone possa addormentarsi con Bohemian Rhapsody o Bicycle Race, ma ha smesso di farsi domande da molto tempo.  
  
È Aziraphale che “Posso...?”; è Crowley che “Per Dio, per Satana, per ogni stella che esiste e che ancora non c'è, sì, sì, sì, Aziraphale, angelo, angelo mio, ti prego, sì.”, perché seimila anni sono sufficienti, seimila anni e un giorno sono troppi.  
  
È Aziraphale che gli lascia piccoli baci che odorano di stelle all'interno del polso, quando Crowley si è comportato particolarmente bene in pubblico senza aver fatto litigare nessuna coppia di fratelli, o quando mette il giusto numero di marshmallow nella cioccolata calda, o quando Aziraphale lo trova particolarmente bello; ed è Crowley che cerca il suo corpo di notte, quando il Paradiso è diventato di zolfo e i suoi sogni sono grumi appiccicosi di lerciume e olio per motore. È Aziraphale che gli ha cucito un'intera coperta per quando si trasforma in serpente e il camino non è sufficiente. È Crowley che lascia piccoli baci sul collo dopo una giornata stressante, quando più di un cliente ha osato comprare un libro (“Erano quindici anni che quel libro abitava con me, Crowley, era praticamente di famiglia, non puoi capire.” “No, palesemente non posso.”) o quando si ricorda di fare le voci quando legge un libro per bambini (ne ha letti così tanti a Warlock che alcuni, come Peter Coniglio, sono diventati i suoi preferiti) o quando gli riempie l'innaffiatoio prima che glielo possa chiedere. È Aziraphale che non dice mai Ti amo perché si sono sempre parlati in codice, ed è Crowley che ascolta attentamente fra i gesti, perché sa che è lì in mezzo che Aziraphale urla a pieni polmoni, l'eco che rimbalza tra le Alpi italiane.


End file.
